Stay Classy
by Lee Ha
Summary: New-York, Dur ville qui va m'amener a te connaître. À me donner à t'as personne. À quitter mes craintes. Tu m'as héberger et à présent je te dois la liberté. Je vais te payer ne t'en fait pas...Je suis un homme de principes. Je paye mes dettes avec classe. Je ne te ferais pas honte...laisse moi simplement du temps c'est tout... [UA, OOC, ROMANCE & ANGST] Stiles x Derek
1. ·Prologue·

Auteur : Lee Ha

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst

Disclamair: Rien n'est à moi! excepter l'histoire!

Note: Je voudrais spécifier que c'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf. Et que j'ai quelques problèmes en français donc ne vous étonner pas si il y a des fautes! Je n'es pas de Bêta alors! Je fais de mon mieux! Désoler a l'avance!

**STAY CLASSY**

**·Prologue·**

-« Je ne viendrais pas »

-« Ce n'était pas une questions Stiles, Tu dois être présent! »

Mon père, cet être qui ma conçue avec ma défunt mère a pour but, (et j'en suis convaincu) de ruiné ma vie! Pourquoi avais-je hériter du nom Stilinski? Pourquoi devais-je être le fis du secrétaire du trésor!? Ne pourrais-je pas simplement aller faire une partie de basket en ce chaud vendredi de juin!? Non, car j'avais l'obligation, en tant que fis unique de monsieur : Je m'occupe des finances des état-unis, à être présent ce soir a ce très amusant et parfaitement adapter a ma catégorie d'age, gala de charité!

À dix-sept ans, manger des petits fours et écoute du Vivaldi en regardant des bijoux porter par des vieilles ce faire vendre a des prix qui dépasse l'imagination collectif, est ma fois aussi excitant que regarder une documentaire sur la reproduction des panda sous-titré en serbo-croate. Bien sur c'était pour une bonne cause! Mais je suis aussi presque sur que ma présence a cet événement passera aussi inaperçue que la nouvelle implantation mammaires de la première dame..

Une dernière retouche et me voilà prêt pour souffrir. C'est tout de même très ironique... Porter des vêtements de designer et aller a un gala de charité pour ramasser le plus de fond possible pour sauver une espèce d'oiseau inconnue en voix de disparition... Je suis décidément trop simple pour ce monde trop classe.

-« Stiles, tu es prêt!? On vas être en retard!»

-« Oui j'arrive!»

En retard?...Comment pouvons nous être en retard a un gala ou aucune heure précis a été inscrit pour être présent? Je descend rejoindre mon père qui attendait déjà dans l'entré tout bien mis avec son costard noir.

-« Tu te fou de ma gueule?»

Il s'approche et resserre mon nœud de cravate qui selon lui était beaucoup trop «casual». Dois-je préciser qu'a présent avaler n'était pas possible!? Décidément une cravate était un garrot joliment décoré de soie. Assis dans la limousine je fixe le mini bar mais bien sur mon père me ramena a la raison en me rappelant ou avais-je atterri il y a trois mois de cela.

-« Après tu te demande pourquoi je te fais surveiller...»

-« Après tu te demande pourquoi je suis alcoolique?»

Sa avait toujours été comme sa avec mon paternel. Il avait honte de moi. Je suis convaincu que si il pourrait m'envoyer dans un couvant il le ferrait...Mais malheureusement pour lui je ne pouvais pas rester enfermer car selon les médecins qui mon diagnostique alcoolique, être loin de mes amis augmenterais mon envie de boire. Des vrais cons oui! Si je bois autant c'est a cause de lui et de sa surprotection.

Ce trop pleins d'amour qu'il avait auprès de moi a commencer vers l'age de mes quinze ans lorsqu'il venait d'être nommé secrétaire de la trésorerie. Il n'était pas très présent à ce moment de ma vie alors lorsqu'il a trouver la boîte de condoms dans un de mes tiroirs...sa était une jolie discutions. Malheureusement pour moi, mon père est vieux jeux, du moins c'est sa raison mais je suis persuader que c'est parce que a mon age, ma mère était déjà enceinte de moi. Il faut préciser qu'a cette époque mon père avait dix ans de plus qu'elle!

-« Stiles, ce soir si tu te sens pas bien vas prendre l'air et surtout reste loin du buffet. Je ne veux pas que l'incident du banquet Monet ce reproduise...»

-« Oh, tu n'as pas aimer me voir en première page?»

Le Banquet Monet! Si je pouvais décrit cette soirée en un mots sa serait...Vodka! C'était il y a environs...six mois! Sa avait été la goutte de trop pour mon père qui m'envoya le lendemain matin dans un centre pour alcoolique. J'y es passer trois mois. J'aurais pus sortir plus tôt mais mon père refusa. Sa avais fais scandale donc plus je restais longtemps en dehors de sa vie et loin des paparazzis, plus il pouvait enterré mon existence. Il n'est même pas venu me voir une seule fois et depuis entre lui et moi...c'est le néant. Mais je ne m'en plains pas!

Nous somme arriver et je sortie le premier. Les flashs des appareilles photos m'aveugle mais c'est surtout les questions qui m'exaspère le plus.

-« Avais-vous replonger!...Parlez-nous de votre dépendance...On dit que vous avez eu une relation avec une femme de 40 ans lors de votre désintoxique!?»

-« Ouais, t'as mère!»

-« Stiles, ne leurs réponds pas!»

Mon père me prit le bras et nous entrons. L'envie de me prendre un verre en ce moment était très forte. Je donne mon manteaux au jeune homme occuper a prendre justement les manteaux et je me dépêche de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de mon père qui bien sur me vut venir et m'attrapa le bras.

-« Stiles... »

-« Je ne boiras pas, maintenant tu peux me lâcher!?»

Je lui fait lâcher prise et je monte les grands escaliers qui mène a la salle principale. Je dois me trouver une verre au plus vite...


	2. ·Chapitre I·

Auteur : Lee Ha

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst

Disclamair: Rien n'est à moi! excepter l'histoire!

Note: Je voudrais spécifier que c'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf. Et que j'ai quelques problèmes en français donc ne vous étonner pas si il y a des fautes! Je n'es pas de Bêta alors! Je fais de mon mieux! Désoler a l'avance!

Reviews:

**toshinou :** Oui, J'ai toujours bien aimer les UA. Je trouve que pour les écrivains sa laisse une plus grande marge de manœuvre pour les idées et l'histoire alors en même temps plus facile a écrire.

**sakuraetsasuke:** Merci! Oui j'ai toujours apprécier les univers très loin des histoires dégoulinant de sucre! Mes histoires à présent contienne toujours des thèmes tabous. Cette fois si c'est l'alcool mais des fois c'est la drogues alors tout dépend mon «mods» en fais!

**gagayel:** Oui, c'est toujours intéressant de déplacer des personnages dans des univers créer. Je ne vis que pour les UA en fais!

**junon2:** En fais je suis une Québécois alors ma langue natale c'est le français mais lors de mes premières année a l'école ma prof ( une vrais ****) n'as pas déceler mes problèmes en grammaires et sa pris deux ans avant que l'école agisse donc mon français depuis en souffre mais je fais de mon mieux pour l'amélioré mais merci pour ta proposition de bêta! je vais y songer!

**iantocullen:** Je réserve des petits passe droit pour Stiles mais il ne dansera malheureusement pas sur les tables! Il va faire pire alors attend toi a un tout nouveau Stiles!

**Momo-okami:** Qui sait!? Peut être que sa va être le contraire? Seul le temps nous le diras!

**STAY CLASSY**

**·CHAPITRE I·**

Je lui fait lâcher prise et je monte les grands escaliers qui mène a la salle principale. Je dois me trouver un verre au plus vite. Bien sur comme je m'y attendais, l'odeur excessif de parfum qui attaque littéralement mes narines était encore et toujours provoquer par c'est quadragénaire qui je dois l'avouer me donne une envie fastidieuse de leur montré mon appréciation de leur odeur par un spectacle de régurgitation. Je dépasse rapidement leur petite troupe avant de profané leur statue et me dirige vers le bar. Que mon père aille ce faire mettre.

-« Un double Gin tonic...sans tonic.»

-« Je suis désoler monsieur Stilinski mais vôtre père nous a interdit de vous servir de l'alcool.»

Je vais le tuer. Pas le serveur! Mon père...Je dois me calmer avant de frapper ce type...Quoi que je pourrais le frapper et crée ainsi un scandale!

-« Prenez»

Je me retourne et vois un homme avec un verre dans les mains qui me tend. Je le prend. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vue mais surtout je ne crois pas qu'il me connaissent. Tout le monde ici savent que me donner ne serais-ce qu'une d'eau de vie est un potentiel suicide social...alors lui qui arrive tout bonnement avec un double Gin sans tonic doit être suicidaire!

-« Vous savez au moins qui je suis?»

-« Et vous? »

Il me fait un sourire avant de partir. Je le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ce perd dans la foule. Qui était-il? Je bus d'un trait mon verre avant de la poser sur le bar. Je dois le retrouver. Je m'avance vers l'endroit ou il a disparue et la je le vois...avec mon père qui bien sur me vit arriver. Il me fait le plus beau des faux sourire avant de me faire signe de venir les rejoindre. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, je le repousse cela va de sois. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais embarquer dans son mauvais et pathétique jeux du père attentionnée. Il pouvait bien aller ce pendre.

-« Stiles, je voudrais te présenter Monsieur Hale, Monsieur Hale voici mon fis, Sitles.»

-« Enchantée »

Je lui serre la main qu'il me tend. Décidément je ne comprend pas cet homme. Qui était-il? Son attention, après m'avoir dit bonsoir, retourne a mon père qui continue ses présentations. Je devais m'éloigner. Après m'être vaguement excuser, je m'absenta de mon père et de sa petite clique. Un deuxième verre me ferais le plus grand des bien en ce moment. Je m'éloigne un peu de tout cette foule en allant a l'extérieure. Il fessait nuit depuis déjà bien longtemps mais avec la chaleur de c'est derniers jours, même la nuit nous étouffait.

-« Un deuxième verre?»

Je me retourne. Comment pouvait-il être encore la avec un verre remplie d'alcool prêt a me donner?!

Je le remercia avant de le prendre et de le boire comme a mon habitude, d'un trait. Il me sourit avant de me tendre son propre verre. Je refais le même choses. Dieu que cette sensation de chaleur dans ma gorge me fessait un bien fou.

-« Je sais qui tu es Stiles»

-« Bien sur que vous savez, mon père nous a présenter.»

-« Non, Je savais qui tu étais avant cette petite présentations minable de ton père.»

-« Et vous avez quand même tenue a me donner trois verre d'alcool.»

-« En fais je t'en es donner deux, le troisième était a moi.»

Il me sourit encore une fois avant de s'apprêter a quitter la terrasse. Ce coup si je devais savoir pourquoi il m'avait donner c'est verres. Je lui pris le bras et le force a ce retourner.

-« Une dernière choses Monsieur Suicidaire, Pourquoi m'avez donner cette alcool?»

-« Tu peux m'appeler Derek.»

Il ce dégage de ma prise et cette fois je le laisse partir. Une fois la soirée terminer, et de retour chez nous, Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une questions a mon paternel.

-« Au fais...ce Hale, il est quoi?»

-« Depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux gens de la société?»

-« Je m'intéresse pas aux gens de la société, Je me disais simplement qu'il était un peu jeune pour ce tenir avec des vieux comme toi et t'es amis.»

-« Monsieur Hale est le Propriétaire de la firme Hale's, il possède diverse établissement et préside divers œuvre caritatives. D'ailleurs il finance l'établissement ou tu as séjourné pour t'as désintoxication. C'est grâce a lui que tu as pus sortir plus tôt.»

Alors comme sa...Ce mec me bourre la gueule d'alcool et ne trouve pas sa déplacer...Je n'y comprend rien...Je dois me changer les esprits. Je plante mon père qui continuait a le vanter pour aller dans ma chambre. Une fois a l'intérieure je pris mon téléphone portable et appela la seule personne qui a cette heure pouvait venir.

-« Stiles...tu as vue l'heure qu'il est?»

-« Chez moi tout suite.»

-«...c'est bon j'arrive»

Je pris soin de ne pas informer mon père de sa visite, de tout façons j'avais une porte qui menais a la cours extérieure alors personne ne saura. De plus ce n'es pas comme si j'en avais de quoi a chier de ce que mon père acceptait. Je pris une douche pour retirer toute odeur me remémorant cette soirée. A peine sortie de ma salle de bain que quelqu'un toqua a ma porte. Je ne prend même pas la peine d'enfiler un boxer que je laisse mon invité rentré.

-« Tu aurais pus mettre au moins un boxer »

-« j'ai une serviette autour de la taille, c'est pareille»

-« Oh bien sur, la seul différence c'est le tissus c'est sa!?»

-« tu as tout compris »

Je lui pris les hanches et colla mon bassin au sien avant d'aller chercher ses lèvres. C'était bien la seul personne qui pouvait comprend mon désarroi par rapport a mes récent événement.

-« Je ne pourrais cependant pas rester longtemps, Jackson et moi avons un brunch chez sa grand-mère demain.»

-«...Du moment que tu me donne ce que je veux je vais te laisse quitter cette chambre.»

-« Ne t'ais-je toujours pas donner tout ce que tu voulais»

Je ne lui répondit pas et alla happer de nouveau c'est lèvres. Entre moi et Lydia sa avait toujours été comme sa. Même si elle était fiancé a Jackson elle ne refusait jamais de venir me voir et Jackson le savais. Il allait bien lui aussi voir ailleurs. Je la pousse doucement sur le lit et laisse ma serviette au pied de ce dernier avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Deux heures plus tard je lui passe sa culotte avant d'enfiler un boxer propre et d'aller regarder mon dos dans mon miroir. Elle y avait été fort avec sa ongles. Je la regarde se rhabiller avant de venir me rejoindre.

-« Désoler pour sa...»

-« Non sa va, tu as déjà fait pire.»

Elle me fit un sourire avant de m'embrasser et de quitter ma chambre. Six heures du matin. Je pris une autre douche et me couche pour reprendre mes heures de sommeilles manquer. Je me demande encore qui était vraiment ce Derek Hale et pourquoi m'avait-il donner des verres d'alcool alors qu'il avait été de mèches avec mon père pour ma désintoxication...


	3. ·Chapitre II·

**Auteur :** Lee Ha

**Genre :** OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst

**Disclamair**: Rien n'est à moi! excepter l'histoire!

**Note:** Je voudrais spécifier que c'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf. Et que j'ai quelques problèmes en français donc ne vous étonner pas si il y a des fautes! Je n'es pas de Bêta alors! Je fais de mon mieux! Désoler a l'avance!

**Reviews:**

**sakuraetsasuke:** Pourquoi pas? Notre petit Stiles n'es pas vraiment sage dans ma Fiction! Pour ce qui es d'être ma bêta j'aimerais bien! Mais j'écris quand ça me prend et j'aime avoir rapidement mes texte car j'ai connue une bêta qui elle me le rendant des mois en retard et moi j'écris selon mes reviews! Ils me boosts! Plus j'en es plus j'écris! Haha! Si tu es prêt a relever ce défie tu peux m'envoyer un MP!

**Iantocullen:** Pourquoi? Encore quoi sa l'avantagerais a ce cher Derek de le saouler pour qu'il retourne en cure? Moi je dis simplement qu'il est beaucoup plus intelligent que l'on crois! Merci pour ton review!

**Toshinou:** Tant mieux alors que ma fiction te plaise! Merci pour ton review!

**STAY CLASSY**

**·CHAPITRE II·**

Une semaine. Cela fais exactement une semaine que je ne fais que penser a ce Derek Hale. Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir donner de l'alcool alors que je suis diagnostiquer alcoolique. Pourquoi être de mèche avec mon père et l'avoir aider lors de mon placement en clinique? Sérieusement!? Il avait quoi a gagner en me replongeant dans mon pêcher? Je n'allais quand même pas devenir sa mascotte en allant a tout les trois mois a son centre? Un coup de pub?...sûrement pas, ce mec avait déjà la presse a son cul sans rien faire.

-« Stiles! »

-« Quoi?...»

Je regard mon père arriver avec une boules de mouchoirs dans sa main. Je me pris d'un fou rire alors que lui il a presque de la fumer qui lui sort des oreilles. Que diable avait cette boules pour le frustre autant?

-« Tu sais ce que c'est!?»

-« Un arrangement artistique en mouchoir? Tu as payer cela combien? À voir ton expression...beaucoup trop cher pour ce que sa vaux.»

-« Très drôles Stiles! En fais sa tu voie c'est une jolie capote utiliser que Juanita a trouver dans t'as poubelle. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as sa!? »

-« Bah tu vois, les condoms a mon age sa sert habituellement a avoir des relation sexuel sans attraper de MST et empêcher par ce fait aussi de faire tomber une fille enceinte...Mais tu dois savoir déjà tout sa? Ha...mais non. C'est vrai. A mon age ma mère était déjà enceinte.»

Il me lança la boules que j'évite avec succès mais le coup qui viens après lui je ne pus l'empêcher d'arrivé sur ma joue. Mon père porte rarement la main sur moi alors lorsqu'il le fait je reste toujours sur le choc.

-« OK écoute moi. Si je revois un autres condoms utiliser ou non dans t'as chambre je vais te placer a un endroit si loin que tu ne pourras que communiquer que par pigeons d'accord.»

Il quitte la pièce me laissant respirer. Je partie aussitôt dans ma chambre en m'y enfermant a clés. Ce connard. J'ai les nerfs a vifs. Je dois quitter cette maison. Je me pris une veste et mes effets personnel avant de passer par la cours extérieure et d'escalader le mur pour me retrouver sur un terrain vague a quelques mètre de la rue. J'ai marcher dans le cartier un bon trois heures avant de me faire interpeller par une voiture.

-« Stiles?»

Je détourne le regard du trottoir pour le porter au chauffeur. Je ne vis pas tout de suite qui était a l'intérieure car il fessait sombre et les vitre teinté. Lorsque je m'approcha je fut pris d'un mouvement de recule.

-« Bordel mais vous me suivez ou quoi!?»

-« Je pourrais te poser la même questions?»

Derek Hale. Que diable fessait-il ici!? Assit dans sa camaro il m'ouvre la porte côté passager et me fait signe de monté.

-« Croyez-vous sérieusement que je vais monter dans votre voiture? »

-« Oui, à moins que tu préfère te faire écraser par celle-ci car tu vois, tu es présentement devant mon allée de stationnement.»

Je me retourne et constate bel et bien être devant la griller d'une entré. Il action une commande a distance et les lourdes porte en fer forgé s'ouvre. Sans commentaire je monte dans sa voiture.

-« Sage décision»

Une fois la voiture arrêter et entré je constate aucuns domestiques. Aucun bruits. Aucune vie.

Je le vois tourner le coins au fond du couloirs. Je suis à présent seule dans ce grand hall d'entré totalement silencieux. Mais pourquoi diable étais-je rentré ici...Je ne le connais même pas ce type. Peut être va-t'il me vendre? Bon à voir sa richesse cela ne servirait a rien... Je décide donc de rechercher Hale dans cette maison qui met totalement inconnue. Après deux trois coins et couloirs traverser me voilà perdu. Je suis dans ce que je crois être une bibliothèque.

Plus je regard plus je me dis que si je devais me faire tuer cela pourrait être parfaitement ici. Je veux dire. Des étagères rustique pleins pied du sol au mur, remplie bien sur du livre à la reliure qui me semble trop vieux pour mon intérêt...quoi que n'importe quel livre qui n'as pas d'écran lumineux et une souris n'es pas intéressant pour ma personne. Une grand cheminer en pierre de champs et que dire des immense baie vitré. C'est complètement un décore de films.

Plus j'y pense et plus je me rend compte que je n'es pas réellement regarder les lieux. Et la je m'en rends compte en voyant faiblement l'immense cours extérieure. Comme c'est le soir je ne distingue par extrêmement bien les détails. Tout est trop bien ranger...comme si personne de vie ici. Non c'est faux, il y a une livre ouvert sur un bureau. Malheureusement c'est en latins...Je ne peux voir ce que c'est.

-« Tu fais quoi ici?»

Derek. Je me retourne et échappe le livre par inadvertance au sol. Il s'approche doucement de moi et ramasse l'ouvrage avant de me regarder. Il le pose sur le bureau.

-« Tu as du rien y comprendre, je me trompe?»

-« en effet...»

-« Tu veux de quoi as boire?»

Il change soudainement de sujet. Étrange mais je ne pose pas plus de question même si sa me perturbes. Qu'a-t'il dans ce livre? J'aurais du prendre Latin au lieu d'Allemand...

-« Un vodka canneberge...sans Canneberge?»

-« Très bien, allons dans la cuisine alors.»

Il me fait passer devant lui avant de fermer la porte de la bibliothèque derrière moi. Nous partons pour la cuisine qui en fais ne se trouve pas très loin de l'entrée. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un des banc.

-« Et si tu m'expliquais ce que tu fessais devant chez moi?»

-« En fait c'est un totale malentendu. Je ne savais pas que vous habitez ici.»

-« Déjà tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux.»

-« Et vous avez quel age?»

-« Vingt-six»

-« J'ai le droit de vous vouvoyez certain! Neuf ans d'écart!»

-« Et moi d'aller en prison pour te donner de l'alcool alors arrête si tu tien a ton verre»

Bon point et comme c'est la seule personne qui me fournissait en alcool autant ne pas me le mettre a dos. Même si je ne suis pas sur de ces intentions il me donne ce que je veux alors...J'espère qu'il demandera pas de compensation, mes comptes son regarder à la loupe par mon paternel...mais encore la pourquoi voudrait-il de l'argent? Il est pleins! Calme toi Stiles tu penses trop...

Il dépose ma boisson en face de moi avant de s'en servir lui aussi et de tout ranger dans son armoire. Il me regard toujours en prenant une première gorgée. Moi je ne bouge pas. Je dois savoir pourquoi il m'en donne. Pourquoi!? Ça me torture l'esprit depuis une semaine.

-« Tu veux quoi?»

-« Je te demande pardon? Ce que je veux?»

-« Oui, ce que tu veux!? Je ne peux pas croire que tu joue les bons samaritain devant mon père en lui recommandant de me mettre en clinique pour personnes alcoolique mais qu'après tu m'en donne en volontiers! Tu dois bien avoir quelques choses a me demander! »

-« Non, je n'es jamais crue a t'as dépendance a l'alcool. Ton père ma simplement demander dans quel centre mon père avait été placer pour la sienne et c'est par pure coïncidence que je sois un des principales donateur.»

Impossible! Il a dit sa de manière beaucoup trop détacher. Il joue la carte du gentil homme compatissant! Et une jour il va venir me voir et BAM! Il va me remettre ça sous le nez! Autant couper court tout de suite a ses manigances! Je bus d'un trait mon verre. Une fois la gorge désenflammer je porte mon regard au sien. Le défiant.

-« Très bien, Alors j'exige que tu prenne compensation! Je ne veux pas avoir a te devoir de quoi! Aller! Prend ce que tu veux»

-« Non.»

-« Ce n'était pas une question! Je l'exige et je fini toujours par avoir ce que je veux alors prend sur toi et demande moi ce que je peux faire pour toi!»

-« T'es un marrant toi. Je ne veux rien de t'as part»

-« Arrête de faire le petit con! Je vois parfaitement que tu veux avoir quelques choses en retour! Aller! Je te donne ce que tu veux! N'importe quoi»

-« N'importe quoi?»

-« Oui»

-« Très bien alors...»

**À suivre...**


	4. ·Chapitre III·

**Auteur** : Lee Ha

**Genre **: OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst

**Disclamair:** Rien n'est à moi! excepter l'histoire!

**Note:** Je voudrais spécifier que c'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf. Et que j'ai quelques problèmes en français donc ne vous étonner pas si il y a des fautes! Je n'es pas de Bêta alors! Je fais de mon mieux! Désoler a l'avance!

**Reviews:**

sakuraetsasuke: Haha, J'adore ce genre de fin! tu devrais t'y habituer si tu veux mon avis! ;)Merci pour ton review!

iantocullen: Ha mais non! Stiles n'est pas ce genre la! Enfin je crois! Il est quand même plus intelligent qu'il n'a l'aire! ne t'en fais pas je ne devrais pas l'abandonner! Je vais tout faire mon possible! Merci pour ton review!

toshinou: Stay classy! En toute circonstances! Même lorsqu'un jolie petit Stilinski vous proposer n'importe quoi! Haha merci pour ton review! Cela fais vraiment plaisir de voir que tu es la depuis le début!

Lunaa1: Tu peux arrêter de bouder a présent! Haha voilà la suite qui je dois admettre ( est assez croustillante même si les chapitre a venir vont l'être plus!) Merci pour ton review!

mykomi: Oui c'est beaucoup OCC je dois l'admettre mais tu veras que je compte garder quelques éléments de la série simplement que pour débuter je me devais de tout balancer en OCC. Merci pour ton review!

Yume O'brien Hoechlin: Oh tu crois que j'ai été sadique? Naaan! tu n'as rien vue! haha! Oui pour ce qui est du côté classe ne t'inquiet pas il va être de plus en plus présent car après tout, un gentleman ce doit d'être classe en tout temps :P Merci pour ton review!

Jasandre: Oui je ne lâcherais pas! Il me faut souvent du courage pour me pousser a écrire donc je me fais une Playlists des chanson qui refléterons l'ambiance du chapitre et j'écris a fond! Merci pour ton review!

**STAY CLASSY**

**·CHAPITRE III·**

-« Arrête de faire le petit con! Je vois parfaitement que tu veux avoir quelques choses en retour! Aller! Je te donne ce que tu veux! N'importe quoi»

-« N'importe quoi?»

-« Oui»

-« Très bien alors...»

-« Alors?»

-« Alors rien, Je ne voie pas en quoi t'as personne pourrais me procurée ce que je veux. Tu es trop jeune pour sa.»

Trop jeune. Pourquoi c'est mots résonnèrent dans ma tête comme une gifle. Moi trop jeune! Peut être n'avais-je pas l'age légale d'être considéré comme un adulte mais je sais parfaitement que je suis plus mature que la plupart des gens de mon ages.

-« Trop jeune!? C'est quoi cette réponse de merde!»

-« Si pour toi la vérité est de la merde alors oui c'est une réponse de merde.»

-« En quoi je suis trop jeune pour te donner ce que tu désire!?»

Il ne me répond pas. Il ne fait que me regarder. Je vais devenir fou. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas lui donner ce qu'il désire!? Ah moins, Oui bien sur! Il est en fais un psychopathe et il veut que je tuer quelqu'un!...Non Stiles...C'est toi le psychopathe. Tu es le seul pouvant pensant ce genre de trucs.

-« Aller Stiles je vais aller te porter chez toi avant que ton père panique.»

Il fini son verre avant de prendre le mien déjà vide et de le porter a l'évier. Je ne veux pas aller chez moi. Je ne veux pas voir mon père et encore moins lui parler. Il n'est rien pour moi mis à part mon concepteur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a oublie de ce protéger et que grâce a son sperme je suis ce que je suis, que pour autant je vais le considéré comme mon père. Il n'est rien et ne sera jamais rien pour moi.

-« Non, sa va aller je vais rentrée a pied.»

-« Et te faire violer? Je n'es pas très envie d'avoir t'as mort sur la conscience, j'ai des choses plus important a géré en ce moment.»

Je ne répond pas. En valait-il vraiment la peine? Je ne le connais pas réellement cet homme et si il disait vrai, je pouvais me contenter d'être chanceux de n'avoir rien a lui devoir. Je me lève a sa suite et embarque dans sa voiture. Tout le trajet ce passe dans le silence. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire? De toute façon je suis trop jeune.

Il me dépose devant mon entrée, Je le remercie et sors avant de m'avancer dans ma longue allée. Je sens déjà la rage de mon père avant même d'avoir traverser tout le terrains. J'entre sans m'annoncer et essaye de faire le plus vite possible. Un pas. Aucun bruits. Mon père ne doit pas être la alors je continue mon ascension aussi silencieusement que possible. Toujours aucun signe du paternel. Encore quelques mètre et je serais en sécurité dans ma chambre. Plus que quelques pas et...

-« Bonsoir Stiles.»

Et merde. Je me redresse aussitôt et passe nerveusement ma main derrière ma tête. Il était la contre le mur du couloir adjacent. Il me regard, je le regard et ce fut comme cela encore quelques secondes avant qu'il s'approche de moi.

-« Je pourrais te mettre en punition dans t'as chambre pour avoir partie sans me le dire mais te connaissant tu ne suivra pas mes décision.»

-« Effec...»

Je ne bouge plus. Il venait de me gifler a nouveau. Je reste figé. Deux fois en une journée. Il ne porte jamais la main sur moi. J'ose lui porter un regard quelque peu apeuré. Je ne le comprend plus.

-« ...Et en plus tu sens l'alcool! J'en es vraiment mon cul de toi Stiles. De t'es frasques et de ton comportement qui me retombe sans cesse déçu! Tu t'en rend probablement pas compte mais oui je subit chaque fois que tu es dans les journaux a potins! »

-« Comme si...»

-« Ferme la! Si j'avais sus plus tôt que toi n'étais voué a rien j'aurais fait avorter t'as mère.»

Il me jette un dernier regard noir avant de me laissant en plant devant la porte de ma chambre. Les larmes me monte aux yeux et je part m'enfermer dans ma chambre en poussant un meuble contre celle-ci. Qui il était pour me dire ce que ma mère aurait voulu! Ce n'est qu'un pauvre con. Je le savais que je n'aurais pas du revenir.

Je frappe le mur, lance les draps de mon lit, renverse les objets poser sur mon bureau et brise mon miroirs en y enfonçant mon poing. Ce n'est qu'un connard. Je dois quitter cette baraque avant de devenir totalement fou! Et si il me retrouve et me ramène je quitterais de nouveau! Je ferais tout pour ne plus être ici. Je prend donc mon sac de sport que je remplis de vêtements, j'y dépose mon ordinateur portable ainsi que quelques objets qui me tien a cœur. La photo de ma mère me semble être le dernier objets dans cette pièce susceptible d'être important a amener donc je me change. Met quelque choses de plus appropriée et je glisse silencieusement hors de ma chambre.

Je cours le plus vite possible et avant de traverser le muret je regarde une dernière fois la maison. Je saute et me voilà de nouveau devant le large terrain verdoyant qui entoure le domaine de mon père. Je me sens en ce moment étrangement bien malgré la douleurs a mon poing du au coupure faits plus tôt en fracassant mon miroir. Je suis a présent libre et je sais exactement ou je vais aller mais avant je dois passer a une banque sortir le plus d'argent possible car je ne pourrais utiliser mes carte une fois partie. À présent je suis maître de mon univers.

**·NEUF MOIS PLUS TARD·**

New York! Qui aurait cru que j'allais adoré cette ville!? Depuis seulement neuf mois que je vis ici et je dois admettre que je pourrais y mourir heureux! Personne ici ne me connaît! De plus les recherches que mon père a obliger n'es plus d'actualité et ce depuis des mois! Il ont classer l'affaire rapidement je dois tout de même l'avouer. Mais bon, je suis parfaitement heureux de ma nouvelle vie. Un appartement, un job que j'adore mais surtout une notoriété parmi les gens de Upper East Side. J'ai du changer de nom par mesure de sécurité mais grâce a _**ses**_ contacts c'est à présent Dylan O'brien qui est inscrit sur mes papiers et acte de naissance. J'ai aussi changer mon année de naissance pour être majeur même si je sais pertinemment que j'ai dix-sept ans. Bien sur, changer et ce procuré de faux document a un prix.

Je dois avouer que lorsque je les vue j'ai pris peur mais lorsque je lui es expliquer ma situation il ma écouter et contrairement a ce que je pensais, il ma aider. Il a fait jouer ses contacts les plus sombre pour me créer une nouvelle vie et encore aujourd'hui je ne pourrais jamais autant le remercier. Je lui paye ma dette dés qu'il le désir et a mes frais. C'est ce qui a été conclue et signer et lui en échange me procure protection. Je suis un peu comme une poupée de chiffon en sa présence. Une poupée de chiffon oui mais une poupée qui a de la classe.

Je suis assit à lire un livre lorsque la sonnerie de mon IPhone résonné dans mon loft du cartier de Soho. Je prend le cadeau de mon bienfaiteur et répond.

-«Stiles, Je vais rentré ce soir de Seattle, J'aimerais dîner avec toi.»

Oui, même si j'avais changer de nom, j'appréciais que les gens me nommes Stiles. De toute façon Stiles as toujours été un surnom même dans ma vie passer alors aucuns soucis de ce côté.

-« Non, Non je n'avais rien réellement de prévue, Scott ma inviter au Cielo mais je peux annuler.»

-«...Non, tu lui diras simplement que tu seras en retard, d'accord?»

-« Oui, sa me va. Tu viendrais avec moi ce soir?»

-« Au Cielo?»

-«Oui»

-«...Oui, pourquoi pas. Donc a ce soir»

Il raccroche avant que je puis lui dire au revoir. Il voyageait beaucoup et comme je ne peux pas voyagé comme bon me plaît, je reste ici en l'attendre. Un peu comme une épouse. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce comparatif mais si je regard bien mes obligation par rapport a lui c'était tout comme. Il venait me rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Je vivais aussi dans son loft mais comme il n'y vivait pratiquement jamais je pouvais dire que c'était MON loft. J'envoie rapidement un message a Scott pour lui informer de mon possible retard pour ce soir.

J'ai rencontré Scott lors d'une soirée dans l'Upper East Side donner pour une œuvre de charité. Même dans ma nouvelle vie je devais toujours mis coller...Dieu que je déteste les faux culs dans ce genre de soirée et miraculeusement mon regard a croiser celui de Scott. Nous avions la même vision de ce genre de soirée et c'est ainsi qu'il est devenue mon ami puis mon meilleur ami.

Je lui es inventer une histoire lui expliquant pourquoi je ne vivais pas avec mes parents. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire la vérité... Mais du passé c'est du passé non ? Je

Je reçu un texto de mon ami me disant que ce n'était pas grave que je n'aurais qu'a lui envoyer un message lorsque j'arriverais. Je lui répond positivement avant de me lever et de regarder l'heure. Encore quatre heures a tuer avant l'arriver de mon «_**époux**_» qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire?...

**à suivre...**


	5. ·Chapitre IV·

**Auteur** : Lee Ha

**Genre **: OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst

**Disclamair:** Rien n'est à moi! excepter l'histoire!

**Note:** Je voudrais spécifier que c'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf. Et que j'ai quelques problèmes en français donc ne vous étonner pas si il y a des fautes! Je n'es pas de Bêta alors! Je fais de mon mieux! Désoler a l'avance!

**Reviews:**

mykomi: Tu m'enveras un MP si tu es dispos a m'aider! :)

toshinou: Merci! Haha, tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux si c'est pour toujours dit ce genre de commentaires!

iantocullen: Disparition oui du moins pour l'instant! Oui oui le petit Dylan semble être un gigola mais la question est : Pour qui? Haaa! nous verrons bien ;)

sakuraetsasuke: Un gigolo, Why not haha! Alors notre petit Dylan vit bien chez quelqu'un et d'ailleurs cette personne va lui demander bien des concessions! ;P

**Je ne répond pas au review Anonymes désoler mais je les apprécies! :)

**STAY CLASSY**

**·CHAPITRE IV·**

Je reçu un texto de mon ami me disant que ce n'était pas grave que je n'aurais qu'a lui envoyer un message lorsque j'arriverais. Je lui répond positivement avant de me lever et de regarder l'heure. Encore quatre heures a tuer avant l'arriver de mon «_époux_» qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire?

Je passe devant l'immense baie vitré et l'envie soudain de sortir me prend. Il fait beau aujourd'hui sur la grosse pomme autant aller faire les magasins pour trouver de quoi ce mettre ce soir. Je prend une veste, mes clefs et mon téléphone avant de quitter. J'envoie un message a une amie lui demandant de me rejoindre au Starbuck en bas de mon immeuble. Elle m'envoya quelques secondes plus tard une réponse affirmative.

Une fois a l'extérieur je marche quelques mètre et entra dans le cfé. Je vais charger mon traditionnel Mocha Light Frappuccino et vais me placer dans le fond à côté du foyer et de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Presque dix minutes s'écoule avant que mon invité pénètre dans le Café. Elle me repère rapidement et viens s'asseoir en face de moi.

-« Hey, Salut sa va? »

-« Oui toi.»

Je regard mon amie prendre la carte des cafés, y cherchant quoi boire cette fois-ci. Allison Argent, la petit fille de Gérard Argent. A lui seul il doit posséder la moitié de l'Upper East Side. C'est Scott qui me la présenter un jour et depuis j'aime bien l'appeler pour passer mes temps mort en sa compagnie. Elle était de bon conseils pour faire les magasins. Elle commanda rapidement un latté pour apporter et reviens me voir toute souriante.

-« Scott ma dit que tu viendrais ce soir, tu veux aller faire les boutiques?»

-« Décidément tu lis dans mes penser!»

-« On me dit souvent cela! Aller viens!»

Elle ce lève et attend que je prennes une dernière gorgée de mon Mocha avant de me prendre le bras et de sortir du Starbuck.

Nous marchons a travers les gens et les boutiques de grands noms. Le Cielo était un club sélect donc les baskets et les jeans d'y était pas conforme. Nous avons fait les boutiques encore un bon deux heures. Je lui expliqua que je devais la quitter mais nous nous verrons ce soir. Elle me fait la bise et me salut rapidement tandis que je monte dans un taxi.

Une fois arriver chez moi je déposer mes achats dans la chambre et regard l'horloge au mur. Dix-neuf heure et quatorze. Encore une heures avant son arriver. Que pourrais-je bien faire?...Autant aller prendre une douche.

Je me regard. Oui moi. J'avais commencer la musculation et laisser mes cheveux pousser tout en les gardant plus court sur les côtés. Je ne ressemble plus au jeune homme d'il y a neuf mois. Haha, oh oui je ne lui ressemble plus du tout. Je me demande ce que mon père penserais de moi a présent? Il serait probablement mort d'une crise cardiaque. Je souris a cette penser et embarque dans la douche.

J'enfile mon boxer puis un jeans foncé et avance dans le loft. J'ai rester une bonne demi heure sous l'eau chaude. Alors que j'ouvrais le réfrigérateur pour me prendre quelques choses mon téléphone sonne. C'est lui. Je décroche.

-« Stiles, Je devrais être la dans vingt minutes.»

-« Parfait»

Et comme a son habitude il raccroche. Je laisse la porte de l'appareil domestique ce refermer tandis que j'avance vers la chambre me cherchant quoi mettre. Je prend un pull a coll tunisien bleu pastel acheter plus tôt chez Armani ainsi qu'un jeans foncé et une veste grise. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour placer mes cheveux, deux petit jet d'eau de Cologne et me voilà prêt pour lui. Oui pour lui... Je frémis a cette idée de lui appartenir.

Je n'es jamais été raciste, sexiste ni homophobe. Je ne le juge pas. Il est ce qu'il est et c'est parfait ainsi mais moi...Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je n'es jamais penser faire sa ou encore devoir le faire. Bref, Il comprend mon éloignement et c'est pourquoi il part le plus souvent possible. Il me laisse réfléchir et me préparer mentalement a lui accorder ses faveur. Même si je ne lui en parle pas j'ai bien vue que il commence a perdre patience. Neuf mois et je n'es toujours pas commencer a payer ma dote. Une chance que je n'es pas d'intérêts!

Vingt minutes piles après son appel j'entends la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Je sors de la salle de bain et marche un peu pour arrive dans la salon ou il est, la avec ses valises. Je m'accoste contre l'îlot central de la cuisine a quelques mètre de lui. Il lève ses yeux de son Iphone et me fais un sourire en coin avant de s'avancer vers moi. Les muscles de mon dos ce tend lorsqu'il pose ses mains de chaque côté de moi, appuyer sur le meuble. Nous somme a quelques centimètre. Ses yeux plonger dans les miens. Il me regard comme un prédateur près a foncé sur sa proie.

-« Bonsoir »

Il me fait un sourire. Je fond. Comme ce genre de situation me rend mal alaise! Je n'es jamais été habituer a être le «soumis» dans une relation. Donc être totalement a sa merci me rend nerveux. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il compte faire. De plus cela fais un peu plus d'une semaine que je ne les pas vue. J'ai perdu l'habitude de ses gestes a mon intentions.

-«B-Bonsoir.»

Je bégaye un peu. Sa le fait sourire. Il glisse une de ses mains sur ma hanche gauche me collant contre lui. Mon nez frotte le sien. Je dois être vraiment rouge en ce moment. Il ne lâche pas son sourire. Ce qui me fait encore plus ressemblé a une pivoine.

-« Tu ressemble a une jeune étudiante vierge la.»

Je me redresse aussitôt a son commentaire. Quoi!? Me comparé a une jeune vierge de quinze ans! Non mais! Je le regard en colère. Sa le fait encore plus sourire ce chien! Non mais si il y a quelques choses que je n'apprécie pas c'est bien de me faire comparée a une fille immature et vierge! J'allais avoir dix-huit ans dans a peine un mois! Bon si on compte pas que j'ai changer mon année de naissances alors oui je vais avoir dix-huit sinon c'est vingt-deux.

-« Une jeune étudiante vierge!?»

-« Oh, t'aurais-je contrarié?»

-« Oui! Je ne suis pas une jeune étudiante vierge! »

-« Oh, et bien je m'en excuse.»

Je boude littéralement. Il profite donc de ce moment pour rompre l'espace entre nous. Il presse délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux en grands. Je ne bouge pas. Un vrai piquet! Il doit d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte car il arrête et me regard. Je joue toujours as la statue même si il c'est éloigner. Il n'y a que mes yeux qui bouge.

-« Stiles...»

Il ce décolle de moi mais reste tout de même proche. Je me recule de nouveau contre l'îlot et le regard. Je vois très bien ce qu'il compte me dire.

-« Écoute Stiles, je comprend parfaitement que tu trouve sa...dure mais je changerais pas d'avis. Je te laisse encore un mois pour y penser et après...je ne demanderais plus t'as permissions. Déjà que tu me laisse a peine te toucher...»

Je le regard. Un mois!? Je ne crois pas être prêt pour que d'ici un mois il...enfin. Il me possède pleinement. Je suis hétéro moi! Mon cul c'est un one way! Je dois trouver quelque choses...qui et bien qui ralentira ses hardeur.

-« Et...et si je te laissais m'embrasser?»

Il me regard. J'y perçois (enfin je crois) une note d'intérêt mais elle disparaît rapidement. Je dois trouver quelques choses de plus...Plus gros car je le laisse déjà quelques fois m'embrasser...Me toucher! Oui voilà une bonne idée!...Mmmh mais le laisser me toucher reviendrais à me faire tripoter. Suis-je prêt a être malmener par ses mains...Je devrais essayer au moins.

-« Écoute Stiles, j'apprécie que tu trouve des idées mais j'ai des hormones qui habituellement je soulages régulièrement mais la je te veux vraiment et des bisous ne me satisferons pas éternellement.»

-« Je te laisserais me toucher...mais comprend moi...Je n'es jamais été, enfin je n'es jamais ou du moins penser être dans un situation comme celle-ci et en plus je sais t'es penchant pour le sexe. Tu m'en a parler donc tu comprend ma réticence?»

Il me fixe. Il ne dit rien. J'espère qu'il comprend ou je veux en venir. Déjà que pour moi être...sa choses me rend mal alors si en plus je dois passer au choses sérieuses rapidement et sans préparation je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir.

-« Je comprend Stiles ne t'inquiet pas. Tu sais je sais être doux...Bon. Je vais simplement changer mon idée d'un mois et a partir de maintenant nous allons commencer tranquillement a t'apprendre à payer t'as dette envers moi. Je ne ferais rien que tu n'auras pas envie de faire Stiles.»

Si au moins il ne parlait pas de son penchant sadique. Je crois que je lui aurais dit oui très bien alors je ne veux pas être t'as choses mais je sais très clairement qu'il parle de son amour pour la sodomie et non de notre relation en général. Je ne peux hélas qu'accepter sa proposition car qui sais si je pourrais avoir mieux.

Je lui fait un signe positif de la tête et il souris. Je m'en rend compte a présent que j'ai signer avec le diable. Un diable qui a de la classe mais un diable qui est plus fou que je ne le croyais lorsque je les vue pour la première fois a ce gala de charité...

-« Bon comme nous nous sommes mis d'accord, je vais a présent vous embrasser monsieur Obrien et j'espère que vous n'aller pas jouer a la statue.»

Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU! Ais-je mentionner OH MY GOD? Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir! Il commence comme sa pouf! On passe tout de suite au exercice manuel!

Il ce rapproche! Bon du calme Stiles! Il t'as déjà embrasser avant! Ce coup si tu dois simplement pas rester debout droit comme un soldat! Que dirais Lydia de toi en ce moment! Ou est passer le garçons qui baisait comme un débile sa meilleur amis! Ou est passer le garçons qui adorait avoir des marques rougeâtres dans son dos après chaque nuit?

Plus le temps de réfléchir je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ouf. Elle sont douce comme celle de Lydia. Oui imagine toi que c'est elle ça devrait aider. Je sens ses mains prendre fermement ma taille et me coller a lui. Lydia, Lydia, Lydia. Que ferait Lydia!

Il commence a approfondir le baiser. Je dois suivre! Je répond doucement a son baiser. Bon ça sa marche. A présent je dois faire quelques choses avec mes bras qui pendouille toujours. Lydia aimait bien les enrouler autour de mon cou. Je monte donc doucement une mains le long de son torse parfaitement musclé et attirer sa mâchoire vers moi. Merde. Il a du mal comprendre mon intention car je sens sa langue prendre d'assaut la mienne. Ah et puis merde! Je passes mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire encore plus contre moi. Autant lui donner ce qu'il veut...

Je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui il me plaque brutalement contre l'îlot de la cuisine ce qui m'arrache un gémissement. Il me relâche aussitôt. Les lèvres légèrement gonflé il me fit un sourire. Celui du méchant prédateur comme j'aime bien l'appeler.

-« Tu vois, quand tu veux. Aller viens on vas être en retard pour notre table.»

Il me tend la mains et je lui prend. Il entrelace ses doigts au miens avant de me tirer vers la porte. Nous descendons au garage ou ses voitures étaient garée. Il grimpe dans sa Camaro et je le rejoins côté passager. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant fut dans le silence. Nous avions vingt minutes approximativement a faire avant d'y arriver. Le trafics y était beaucoup pour quelques choses.

Nous descendons et mon bienfaiteur tandis les clés au voiturier avant de passer doucement une mains dans mon dos. Je me tend un peu a ce contacts mais je ne fais rien pour m'en échapper. Arriver a la réceptions l'homme charger des réservation demanda nos noms.

-« Vous avez une réservation au noms de qui messieurs?»

-« Hales, Derek Hales.»

**à Suivre...**


	6. ·Chapitre V·

**Auteur** : Lee Ha

**Genre **: OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst

**Disclamair:** Rien n'est à moi! excepter l'histoire!

**Note:** Je voudrais spécifier que c'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf. Et que j'ai quelques problèmes en français donc ne vous étonner pas si il y a des fautes! Je n'es pas de Bêta alors! Je fais de mon mieux! Désoler a l'avance!

**Reviews:**

toshinou: Emporte toi autant que tu le désir haha!

Yume O'brien Hoechlin: Haha, Merci! oui j'essaye de faire dans le classe! voilà la suite!

mykomi: Oh merci! Oui pour mon français ca va y arriver! d'ailleurs je devrais te contacter d'ici peu pour la correction! Bien sur si tu es toujours d'accord pour corriger tout mes chapitres anciens et nouveau!

sakuraetsasuke: Haaa cela serait trop facile pour notre cher hétéro de Stiles de ce lâcher! Malheureusement je lui réserver bien des choses et notre jeune homme!

iantocullen: Une confirmation! Enfin! haha! oui celle-la était facile! Gigolo? je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire? Haha!

Malukita: Oh my... Je sens que tu vas avoir plusieurs envie de meutre tout au long de ma fiction toi! Haha! Merci pour ton commentaire! c'est dur d'écrire a certains moments mais vos reviews m'aide beaucoup!

**PETITE ANNONCE!**

Je voudrais savoir si vous aimeriez que je fasse une playlist de ma fanfiction? Pour que vous l'écoutiez tout en lisant? Ce serait des morceaux que j'écoute moi même en l'écrivant!

si oui faites le moi savoir! merci!

**STAY CLASSY**

**·CHAPITRE V·**

-« Hales, Derek Hales.»

L'avantage d'être en compagnie d'un homme riche comme Derek c'est que les gens savent rapidement qui il est lorsqu'ils entendants son nom. Ce fut le cas pour le garçons a la réceptions. Il nous amène au salon VIP ou nous sommes que nos deux. Une fois assit il commence à me regarder intensivement.

-« Quoi?»

-« Rien, J'aime bien te regarder...et imaginer ce que je pourrais te faire»

Il me sort ça avec le sourire. Je suis totalement déstabiliser. D'ailleurs j'en recrache ma gorgé d'eau. Comment arrivait-il a prononcer des détails si personnel sans gêne!? Surtout que présentement je ne le laisserais probablement pas faire ce qu'il veut...

-« Ne sois pas si gêner tu ressemble a une jeune étudiante...vierge»

Mais qu'avait-il a me sortir toujours sa! Je ne suis pas une jeune étudiante vierge! Et si je suis si gêner c'est surtout a cause de lui et de son fichu franc parler!

-« Non mais tu peux arrêter de me qualifier de jeune étudiante vierge! Petit un je suis plus un étudiant, petit deux je suis une homme et petit trois je ne suis plus vierge!»

Et il rit ce con! En quoi est-ce drôle!? Peut être que j'agis comme une vierge avec lui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire un remake de Like a Virgin! Je ne sais pas chanter de toute façon. C'est à ce moment que le serveur décide de ce pointer, prêt a prendre notre commande. Je laisse Derek s'en charger.

Une fois le serveur partie un silence pèse dans la pièce. Je dois admettre que même si cela fait neuf mois que j'ai quitter mon patelins et que j'habite chez Derek...Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Il est toujours partie un peu partout.

IL me fixe tout en buvant sa coupe de vins. Moi, j'essaye du mieux que je peux de ne pas regarder dans sa directions. L'atmosphère est palpable. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il veut et je ne veux pas lui donner. J'ai peur d'y donner. Je me suis renseigner de comment les euh, Gay fond au lit et cela ne semble pas doux...au contraire. Bon j'aime bien lorsque le sexe est bestiale mais...quand c'est moi qui est le contrôle des mouvements. La, je vais plutôt jouer le soumis et sa ne me plaît pas. En plus Derek et ces penchant pour la sodomie n'arrange rien en mes craintes. Je devrais en discuter avec lui...

Alors que je m'encourageais a entreprendre une conversation avec Derek le serveur arrive avec nos entré. Mon plan tomber a l'eau et je crois que je m'en rejouais. Non. Je ne dois pas me sauver! Je ne pourrais pas le faire indéfiniment! Je prend une boucher de mon entré et dépose mes ustensiles. Mon vis-à-vis me regard, ce demandant ce que j'avais.

-« Derek...On dois parler. »

Il dépose lui aussi ses ustensiles avant de m'indiquer que je pouvais commencer. Je jouer un instant avec ma serviette posé sur mes genoux avant de commencer fébrilement.

-« Je...en fait...Ce que je veux te demander c'est eum.»

-« Vas-y Stiles...Je ne vais pas te manger...du moins pas pour l'instant.»

-« Ne rends pas les choses...plus difficiles je t'en pris.»

-« On dirait presque que tu rompes avec moi. C'est cocasse en sachant que nous ne sommes pas ensemble..bon je te laisse parler.»

-«...Bon ce que je voulais...c'est eum parler de eum... ton penchant pour la sodomie.»

Il me fixe. Il n'a pas l'aire de comprendre ce que je viens de lui dire. Il ne vas pas jouer la carte de celui qui ne comprend pas? Si?

-« Mon penchant pour la sodomie?»

-« Oui...tu m'en as parler au début.»

-« Oh mais Stiles...Je ne suis pas sadomasochiste. Tu as mal compris...j'aime simplement attacher mes partenaires. On appel cela du _Bondage_. Je ne suis pas du genre a frapper qui que ce soit.»

Je pourrais être enjouer a cette idée qu'il n'est finalement pas sadomasochiste mais me fait attacher ne me plaît pas plus. Je ne crois pas être capable d'être détendu tout en ressemblant a un saucisson.

-« Stiles...Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, Je ne t'attacherais pas si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne vais pas exiger des choses alors que je vois bien que tu as déjà de la difficulté a imaginer faire la choses avec moi. Nous irons progressivement.»

Et si je ne veux jamais être attacher? Et si je ne veux pas être pris? Je crois que je n'es jamais autant regretter d'être partie de chez moi...Je ne suis vraiment pas prêt pour sa...Le serais-je un jour?

Le reste du dîner ce passa sans réel conversation. Derek me dit que son prochains voyage serait dans quelques semaines. Il resterait donc a New-York d'ici la. Une fois le repas payer, Nous sortons et montons dans la voiture. Je n'avais pas besoin de me changer pour aller au Cielo et je crois que Derek non plus car il prit la direction du bar.

Il fait déjà nuit depuis longtemps lorsque nous arrivons a l'entré du Cielo. Nous avons stationner la Camaro plus loin. Beaucoup de gens font la queue mais comme nous statue était plus élever, nous entrons sans faire la file ce qui ne fit pas, bien sur, le bonheurs de certaine personnes. J'envoie rapidement un message texte a Scott lui demandant si il était dans la section VIP. Je ne pus attendre sa réponse que je me fit tiré sur le côté. Allison nous avait repérer alors qu'elle dansait! Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de faire un salut a Derek. Elle me cria a l'oreille que Scott était dans la section VIP. La musique qui était extrêmement forte nous obligeait a crié. Mon amie me pris la main et me traîne vers l'endroit ou nos amis étaient. Je sentis Derek entrelacer ses doigts au mien tandis que nous traversons la piste de danse.

Une fois dans la section VIP qui était en retrait sur un petit stage, Allison lâche ma main et embrasse rapidement Scott qui c'est lever lors de notre arriver. Je lui fait une colle amical avant de faire la même choses a nos autres amis présents. Je reconnue Isaac, Boyd, Danny et Erica. Cette dernière ce jeta, d'ailleurs dans les bras de Derek lorsqu'elle le vue. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup et je crois que c'est réciproque. Nos amis pense que moi et Derek formons un couple vue que j'habitais chez lui. Il avait aussi le fait que nous nous embrassons quelques fois devant eux mais c'était très rare. Pas que cela les dérangeais, Danny était lui aussi de ce côté de la rivière mais c'était plus pour moi que Derek ne tentait pas vraiment quelques choses.

Bien sur, pour Erica c'est impossible que Derek soit totalement homo. Elle trouve que pour un couple nous ne sommes pas très proches. La plupart du temps je la laisse dire ce qu'elle veut, car je sais que Derek ce fou d'elle. Il n'en n'a que pour mon cul.

Je regard mon _homme_ rejoindre Isaac sur le large canapé rouge en velours. Il ignore Erica qui c'était joins a lui. Je détourne mon attention d'eux et arrête une serveuse qui passa proche pour lui demander de nous apporter des shooter et autres boissons alcoolisés. Je vais ensuite rejoindre Derek et le pot de colle. Comme elle peut m'énerver avec ses cils qui batte a chaque fois qu'elle regard Derek. Cette fille respire la salope et ça avait le dons de m'énerver.

La serveuse arrive deux plateau remplis de verre coloré de tout genre. Elle dépose le tout sur la table basse et part après que je lui es donner un généreux pourboire. Tout le monde pris un shooter de Vodka et après que Allison est décréter que nous buvons pour le retour de Derek, nous le calons tous a l'unisson. La vodka brûla un peu ma gorge.

Plus la soirée avança plus nous buvons et qui dit plus d'alcool dit plus saoul. Je commençais a voir un peu trouble mais comparé a Allison qui était déjà plutôt avance et qui dansait depuis un bout déjà sur un podium, J'étais sobre. Cela fessait un bon quart d'heure que javais quitter la section VIP avec mon amie parce que premièrement j'en avais marre de voir Erica et ses grand cils et aussi que je devais me dégourdir les jambes. J'ai danser avec une jeune femme avant de remarquer le regard brûlant de Derek sur moi. Il me regard sans me quitter tandis que je tenais fermement les hanches de la demoiselle contre mon bas ventre. C'était peut être l'alcool qui me fessait tournée la tête mais j'avais envie d'aller voir mon si sombre ami.

Je dois admettre que j'étais un peu saoul. Juste un peu. Assez pour voir floue...trop floue. Je quitte donc la piste de danse laissant la demoiselle qui était sans intérêt et retourne voir mes amis. Danny et Isaac discutais tandis que Boyd était porter disparue et Scott était probablement avec Allison. Il ne restait qu'Erica à moitie étaler sur mon homme. Une fois de retour dans la section VIP j'avance doucement, Bah oui! Je suis pas assez ajun pour avancer avec détermination sans me cassé la gueule sur un verre traînant au sol. Donc j'avance avec précaution vers Derek. Il n'as pas arrêter de me regarder ignorant a mon plus grand bonheurs cette pimbêche blonde pendu a son bras. Je me dois de marquer mon territoire même si je n'utilise pas ce terrain. Elle m'énerve trop avec son décolleter plongeant pour que je lui laisse Derek comme sa.

Je vais donc m'asseoir sans gêne sur Derek qui heureusement était contre l'accoudoir du canapé chesterfield, ce qui me fit un dossier. Erica qui entre temps c'était relever, contre son gré, pour me jeter un regard noir. Et oui ma grande je reprend mes biens tu as assez jouer avec. Elle me regard encore un peu avant de reprendre son sourire mielleux que j'adore tant.

-« Stiles! Tu nous fais l'honneur de t'as présence! On commençait presque a s'ennuyer de toi!»

-« Je me disais aussi justement que cela fessait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue pour MON copain.»

-« Et si tu allais nous chercher une nouvelle tournée? Pour fêter? J'ai cru comprendre que tu adorais l'alcool.»

-« Oui effectivement j'aime bien l'alcool mais pas autant qu'être enfin ici avec Derek...et toi. Faut savoir choisir ses priorité dans la vie. Tu vois»

-« C'est relatif a chacun. »

-« Tu as bien raison.»

-« Et toi Derek? Ou sont t'es priorité? La famille? Avec une épouse? »

Non mais pour qui elle ce prend cette traîner!? Elle lui fait littéralement du rente-dedans devant moi! Elle m'ignore! Je ne vais pas la laisser jouer sa connasse comme sa sens rien faire.

-« En fait, Derek est trop occuper pour le moment pour parler avec toi. Tu devrais aller toi même chercher une nouvelle tourner.»

-« Occuper a quoi? »

-« A ça.»

J'attrape le visage de Derek et colle mes lèvres contres les siennes. Il semble surpris de mon geste mais il répond rapidement. Je sens sa main sa posé contre ma cuisse. J'ouvre discrètement un œil pour voir Erica et son expression choqué coller a son visage ne me fit que plaisir. J'approfondis le baisser pour la faire encore plus énervée. Je glisse une main sur la nuque de Derek et presse doucement déçu. Je sens sa langue pénétré ma bouche et rejoindre la sienne. C'est doux et presque sensuel. J'oublie peu a peu le présence de cette garce et me concentre sur les lèvres douces de mon homme. Je dois l'admettre. Il embrasse divinement bien.

Ma tête tourne. Je lâches un peu les lèvres de Derek pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne le regard pas. Je suis trop sous le choc de ce que je viens de faire. Je sens encore ses lèvres frôler les miennes. Je viens de mon pleins grès embrasser Derek Hale! Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi!?...Sa doit être sans doute a cause de l'alcool et de cette garce d'Erica. Les trois réunis ça ne me fait pas il semblerait.

Derek apte mes lèvres tandis que je suis encore en réflexion de mon comportement. J'ai le choix, sois je répond sois je m'écarte... que faire!? Heureusement pour moi mon ami compris mon absence totale de réaction et il s'éloigne.

-« ça va Stiles?»

Non ça ne va pas. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je viens de t'embrasser et je commence en avoir mon cul d'être ici. Mon lit semble tellement loin en ce moment. Je me frotte les yeux avant de lui demander si nous pourrions rentré.

-« Bonne idée, Tu semble mort.»

Je me lève de sur lu,i les jambes chambranlantes. Il passe un bras sur ma hanche et m'aide a me tenir debout. L'alcool a eu raison de moi ce soir. Je regard Scott qui nous avait rejoins avec Allison. Je lui fait un bref au revoir de la main et quitte notre section. Traverser la piste de danse fut plus facile que ce que je pensais.

Une fois dehors je me sens mieux. L'air frais me fait tellement du bien. Nous nous éloignons du bar ou il y a encore une queue pour y entré. Je m'arrête contre un mur non loin de l'endroit ou nous avons laisser la camaro. Je respire a pleins poumons l'aire espérant que cela changerais quoi que ce sois pour mon état avancer d'alcoolémie.

-« Tu veux rester un peu ici? »

Je ferme mes yeux et fait un hochement positif a la question de Derek. J'essaye de me concentré pour ne pas tournée de l'œil. J'ouvre finalement les yeux car ferme ma tête tourne encore plus. Je regard mon vis-à-vis. Il semble nerveux ce qui es rare je dois l'admettre.

-« Derek?»

-« Ont ne devraient pas rester ici finalement.»

-« P-pourquoi?»

Il me prend la main et me tire vers la Camaro que j'aperçois a quelques mètres. Il marche vite ce qui n'aide en rien ma personne. Il regard a quelques reprise derrière moi. Je ne comprend pas. Je me retourne et ne vois rien ou du moins ne crois rien voir. L'instant d'après mes yeux capte une lumière aveuglante au loin. J'entends Derek lâcher un jurons. Il arrête aussitôt de marcher et enlève rapidement son veston avant de la poser sur ma tête.

-«J'ai ouvert les portes des la voiture, rentre a l'intérieure, ferme les a clef et cache ton visage.»

Son ton me fit dégriser sur le champs. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui ce passait autour de nous mais je savais très bien que la presse people venait de nous apercevoir. Je ne pouvais dire combien il avait de paparazzis. Les questions a mon intentions fusent de tout côté. Derek me pris les épaules et avance vers la voiture. On ce fait bousculer a quelques reprise et ce fut le silence. Le dernier bruit fut la porte de la Camaro après que je me suis assit a l'intérieur.

Nous ne sommes pas aussi connue que les stars hollywoodiennes mais la fortunes plus qu'impressionnante de Derek nous classe parmi les gens important de la société. Cependant c'est la première fois que nous nous fessons bombarder de photographes de la sorte. Surtout pour moi. Derek arrive toujours a me cacher des paparazzis car ma photo en première page ne serait pas bon ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Les gens pourrais faire le lien entre le fis rechercher du Secrétaire et Dylan O'Brien, le possible copain de Derek Hale. Une fois assez éloigner des photographes je retire le vêtements de mon homme de sur ma tête. Il semble énerver.

-« Derek?...»

-« Je comprend pas pourquoi il en avait autant... J'ai pourtant fait attention a mes déplacement...Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas réussis a avoir de photos de toi.»

-« Nous verrons cela demain...»

Il quitte un instant la route des yeux pour me regarder. Je ne peux décrire ses yeux a cette instant. Sombre. Presque...non...impossible, Animal?

**À Suivre...**


	7. ·Chapitre VI·

**Auteur** : Lee Ha

**Genre **: OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst

**Disclamair:** Rien n'est à moi! excepter l'histoire!

**Note:** Je voudrais spécifier que c'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf.

**Reviews:**

Petit changement pour les reviews! Je vais à présent répondre qu'aux reviews qui mérite une réponse. Ne vous en faite pas les autres! Je vous apprécie toujours! simplement que la plus part du temps je n'es qu'un simplement merci a vous répondre et je trouve cela un peu poche. Je vous aimes tout autant! ne le prenez pas mal! cela va simplement me simplifier la vie!

**sakuraetsasuke**: Haha, les scènes de sexes ne serons pas pour le moment! mais je ne vais pas limiter les rapprochements! Stiles n'est pas un jeune homme facile! Il ne laissera pas ses fesses juste pour une gueule d'ange! Tu verras bien! Non ce n'est pas Ericka! Elle a mieux à faire que sa!

**aquadragon13**: De loups? peut être bien! J'ai marquer UA mais le UA ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de loups! Univers Alternatif! nous verrons cela au travers des chapitres! Au pauvre toi! Derek est un total pervers dans ma fiction et cela n'ira pas en mieux! Si il y aura de l'amour...mmmh peut être bien! je vous laisse découvrir! Merci pour t'as proposition de bêta mais j'ai trouver!

Merci a **mykomi** pour la correction! sur ce bon chapitre!

**STAY CLASSY**

**·CHAPITRE VI·**

Il quitte un instant la route des yeux pour me regarder. Je ne peux décrire ses yeux à cet instant. Sombres. Presque...non...impossible, Animal? Je ne le reconnais plus...

-« Derek?»

Il ne me répond pas. Il fixe la route devant lui. Je remarque que nous n'allons pas en direction de notre loft. Nous quittons même l'île. Où allons-nous?

-« Derek?»

Toujours aucune réponse. Il va me rendre dingue! Je ne suis pas en état d'attendre. Je veux des réponses!

-« Putain de merde Derek! Tu vas me répondre?!»

-« On sort de la ville.»

-« Pour aller où?»

-« Je ne sais pas...»

Il ne sait pas. Il roule vers l'inconnu pour une raison qui m'échappe. Il est quatre heures du matin et Monsieur désire partir en «road trip» vers je ne sais trop où! Tout ce que je veux moi c'est dormir dans mon lit...en pyjamas. Il doit voir mon agacement car il pose une main sur ma cuisse. Je la repousse aussitôt.

-« Stiles»

-« Ferme-la...Je ne suis pas en état de me prendre la tête avec toi maintenant.»

Il ne dit rien mais je vois bien qu'il serre le volant dans ses mains. Je dérive mon regard vers les panneaux. Derek prend le chemin qui mène à l'aéroport. Que diable allons-nous faire là-bas. Nous n'avons même pas nos passeports ni même de valises. Il arrête la voiture dans l'immense stationnement et se tourne vers moi, le regard toujours noir et bestiale.

-« Là, tu vas m'écouter. Nous allons quitter New-York pour un temps. Je vais appeler quelques connaissances pour s'assurer que personne n'a pris de photos de toi. Je ne veux pas courir le risque que les gens découvrent qui tu es réellement.»

-« Et nous allons où? Parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin et que tu ne peux pas improviser un vol comme ça mais...oui.»

-« San Diego, j'y ai une villa.»

La Californie!? Nous allons complètement à l'autre bout du pays! Ce n'est même pas le même océan qui nous touche! Il sort de la voiture et je fais de même. Seulement au lieu de rester debout comme toute personne normale, Je m'étale sur le sol. Derek me prend les bras et m'aide à me relever.

-« Ca va aller?»

-« Ouais...les récidives de l'alcool je crois.»

Il époussette mes vêtements avant de m'aider à m'accrocher à la Camaro. Il s'assure que je vais bien avant de s'éloigner, téléphone en main. Il est resté scotché à l'appareil une bonne demi-heure avant de me rejoindre. Entre temps je me suis assis dans la voiture en laissant la porte ouverte et mes pieds sur le stationnement. Je dors presque debout. Il doit être à présent proche de cinq heures...

-« Stiles...Réveille-toi.»

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Il s'est mis à ma hauteur. Il me regarde. Je frotte l'un de mes yeux avant de me relever doucement. J'ai terriblement soif.

-« J'ai réussi à nous avoir un jet privé. Nous partons dans une heure.»

-« Mais mon passeport? Mes vêtements? Mes effets?»

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout préparé nous allons les recevoir un peu plus tard cette semaine.»

Il me tend la main et moi, en pauvre con je suis, je la prends. Il ferme la voiture après y avoir pris son veston. Nous n'avons pas passés les douanes comme nous le faisons habituellement. En fait nous sommes entrés par la cour des avions. Aucun billet, aucun document. Simplement trois hommes en costard qui nous collent au cul durant notre longue marche sur une des pistes d'atterrissage. Je vois au loin un petit avion moderne. Je présume que c'est notre jet. Il commence à faire clair. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bailler à quelques reprises. Nous montons dans l'engin. Tout est somptueux et probablement confortable à voir les gigantesques fauteuils qui nous servent de siège de vols. Il en a quatre collés d'un côté séparés par une table en bois lustrée. Un petit couloir de l'autre côté donne sur un sofa et probablement la cuisine.

Je m'assois sur un des sofas qui n'était pas séparé par la table et Derek vient me rejoindre. Il s'assoit du même côté mais face à moi. Il me fait signe de m'attacher avant de faire de même avec sa propre ceinture. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose ensuite car la fatigue m'a emporté. Lorsque je me réveille, je ne trouve personne. Un coup d'œil par le hublot me confirme que nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés à destination. Mais où est donc Derek. Je retire ma ceinture de sécurité et me lève. Je dois boire de l'eau. Je pars donc à la recherche de la cuisine. A peine suis-je debout que je me fais arrêter par une jeune femme habillée en hôtesse. Elle me demande ce que je désire.

-« Euh, de l'eau simplement...auriez-vous vue Derek?»

-« Oui, Monsieur Hale est dans la chambre. »

-« La chambre? »

-« Oui, La porte au fond»

Bordel! Cet avion peut contenir une chambre!? Wouah! Alors que j'avance vers la dite porte, la jeune femme me prend le bras. Je reste surpris par ce geste.

-« Euh...Monsieur Hale nous a demandé de ne pas le déranger et cela vaut pour vous.»

-« Pour moi?»

-« Oui, Monsieur Hale est occupé»

-« Nous verrons qui est occupé»

-« Mais monsieur!»

Je me dégage de sa prise et avance vers la porte. Occupé. Occupé à quoi!? J'ouvre la porte et la referme aussitôt. Oui. Il est effectivement occupé. Occupé avec un agent de bord. Les joues rouges, je retourne m'asseoir en espérant oublier ce que je viens de voir. Oublier le dos musclé et en sueur de Derek. Oublier les jambes du jeune homme autour des hanches de Derek. Oublier les cris. Devenir amnésique. Le vide. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde je ne crois pas en être capable car je dois l'admettre, voir mon homme en compagnie d'un autre me fait un pincement au cœur. Je me secoue la tête et bois mon verre d'eau fraîchement pausé devant moi par la jeune hôtesse. Derek ressort peu de temps après que j'ai reçu mon breuvage. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Il vient s'asseoir en face de moi dans une pause négligée. Je ne parlerai pas de son état dépravé. Il me fixe et bien sûr, moi, je détourne le regard vers la fenêtre.

-« Tes joues sont rouges.»

-« On se demande pourquoi.»

Je le regard aussitôt. Comment ose-t-il?! Il sait parfaitement que c'est à cause de lui que mes joues ont cette teinte! Il s'en amuse en plus ce chien! Je n'ai pas le temps de placer une réplique car je vois le jeune agent de bord passer à côté de nous. Derek n'a même pas un regard pour lui, non, car son regard est totalement plongé dans le mien. Je dois faire de la compétition aux roses posées dans le vase à côté de nous.

-« Ne sois pas gêné Stiles.»

-« Ha! Ha oui? Je viens quand même de te voir en pleins ébats sexuels!»

-« Oui et? Tu voudrais peut être que je te rappelle où je serai sous peu? Entre t'es cuisses alors tu devrais t'y faire.»

Je le regarde, choqué. Il vient de me dire cela comme un reproche! Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire!

-« Oui et bien présentement tu es loin d'y avoir accès!»

-« Je peux te surprendre si tu continue.»

Houlà! Je ne vais pas continuer sur ce terrain. Il semble être prêt à me sauter dessus à tout moment et comme je ne compte pas me faire dépuceler dans un avion autant arrêter immédiatement. Je vois bien qu'il a envie de continuer sur sa lancée mais la voix du commandant de bord surgit des moniteurs. « Nous amorçons notre descente vers l'aéroport international de San Diego ».

Une fois l'avion arrêté nous nous détachons. Tout l'équipage s'est placé en ligne et nous souhaite un joyeux séjour. Lorsque je passe à côté du jeune homme qui a amusé plus tôt Derek, je lui jette un regard hautain avant de descendre à la suite de mon homme. Il fait diablement chaud et le soleil est haut à l'extérieur. Derek me prend la main mais je la retire de son emprise. Je lui en veux encore.

Comme lors de notre embarcation, nous ne passons pas par l'aéroport mais bien par la cour des avions. À quelques pas de la clôture qui délimite le stationnement de la piste une voiture de luxe nous attend. Un portier nous ouvre la porte et, sans question, Derek y monte. Je le suis. Il fait frais au moins dans la voiture. Je regarde l'heure sur le tableau de bord. Dix heure trente-six. Je soupire. Où allons-nous? New-York me manque terriblement.

Plusieurs minutes passent puis nous nous engageons dans une rue en pente. Je ne peux pas vraiment voir les maisons car de grands murs nous en empêchent mais à voir les toits et les arrangements floraux cela ne doit certainement pas être des bidonvilles. Une fois en haut et éloignés des autres maisons, la voiture entre par une grille en fer forgée et là ma bouche ne peut que rester ouverte. Ce connard m'a réellement menti sur la grosseur de sa fortune! J'ai vécu pendant neuf mois dans un appartement de luxe à Soho tandis qu'il avait cette villa ici, inoccupée!

Derek sort de la voiture une fois celle-ci arrêtée devant la porte. Il entre directement dans la demeure alors que moi je ne bouge pas. C'est une villa spectaculaire, construite dans le style colonial espagnol. Il a une fontaine au milieu du rond point qui sert d'entrée. Un garage triple.

-« Stiles, tu rentres oui avant de prendre une insolation!?»

Je bouge doucement. Je dois avoir l'air d'un gamin. Que dire de l'entrée! Tout est en marbre blanc. Je n'ose pas toucher. Je suis mon homme. Il entrelace ses doigts aux miens et me tire à sa suite. Je ne fais aucun mouvement pour m'en soustraire. Cela doit être un rêve. Je ne vais pas vivre ici!? Il me tire vers un premier salon. Je tombe. Un mur complet est troué de fenêtres, toujours en rappelant le style espagnol de la maison. La vue est époustouflante. La mer. Il me fait ensuite passer à la salle de billard. Toujours aussi majestueuse. La cuisine rénovée, une salle de musculation, la salle à manger, la salle du petit déjeuner (oui nous avons un endroit pour chaque repas) et une pièce qui sert de salle de cinéma.

-« Je vais te montrer notre chambre.»

Toujours en transe je le suis. Il traverse un couloir aux plafonds voûtés avant de pousser deux portes en bois massif. Oh Mon Dieu. C'est notre chambre!? Je m'avance doucement. Tout est...wow. Un mur vitré, un plancher et des murs en marbre et que dire de l'ameublement. Le jaune et noir se mélangent si bien au blanc des draps et rideaux. Tandis que je continue mon ascension dans la pièce je remarque deux portes ouvertes qui donnent sur… non, un putain de dressing! Il doit être aussi gros que la chambre! Je n'ose pas avancer vers ce que je crois être la salle de bain mais Derek m'y pousse. Ok, j'ai tout vu. La douche est en plein milieu de la pièce. Aucun mur. Un simple rebord nous dit que c'est la douche. Pour confirmer mes peurs, Derek l'actionne. Une chute d'eau part du plafond et tombe au sol entre les murets.

-« Je crois que c'est cette douche qui m'a fait acheter cette propriété. Ca et la vue bien sûr.»

Je me retourne vers lui, blême comme un drap. Il me sourit. Non, non. La visite n'est pas terminée!? Il me reprend la main et me fait sortir de la chambre. Nous rempruntons le couloir et tournons directement à droite après. Il y a un petit escalier en colimaçon. Une fois en haut il ouvre une porte. Nous sommes sur la terrasse du toit. Seigneur, la vue. L'air me fait du bien car je peux à présent parler.

-« Tu..tu en as d'autre comme celle-là?»

-« Non, enfin pas aussi grosse.»

-« Hm...d'accord.»

Je m'appuie sur une des chaises longues et m'y assois. Je crois que je viens de réaliser en ce moment même ce à quoi je me suis exposé. Je suis dans la merde. J'ai l'impression que je suis le gigolo d'un chef de gangs. Que je suis la pour le divertir. Il me couvre de bijoux et de voitures somptueuses mais si j'ose aller voir ailleurs il me tuerait. Comme je peux être con! Il m'offre toujours tout ce que je veux, une protection, un logis, des amis et moi je lui refuse tout ce qu'il me demande! Serait-il dépendant de ma personne? Non! Bien sur que non. S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas sauté sur l'agent de bord...A moins que...Non! Ca suffit Stiles! Il ne veut que ton cul et toi tu ne dois pas lui donner juste parce qu'il possède des endroits aussi magnifiques que cette villa! Il va voir ce Derek! Mon cul se mérite et ce n'est pas avec de belles vues que cela va marcher!

-« Descendons. »

J'accepte et le suis. De retour dans le salon principal je m'assois sur un des fauteuils blancs. Même si ceci est des plus extravagant je sens que je vais m'ennuyer rapidement de la vie dynamique de New-York. Il n'y a aucuns bruits dans cette maison. Je remarque le bar et me lève pour y aller. Il est rempli. Aucune bouteille n'a été ouverte. Alors que j'empoigne un bourbon, la main de Derek se pose sur la mienne.

-« Pas celui-là bébé. Il vaut une petite fortune.»

Je tique à ce surnom. Il vient réellement de m'appeler bébé!? Pourquoi je ne me sens plus en sécurité tout d'un coup? Même si la climatisation est présente dans cette villa j'ai terriblement chaud. Cette proximité avec cet homme me gêne. Il dépose la bouteille sur le support à alcools et en prend une autre avec ma main. Il contrôle mes doigts avec les siens. Du Whisky. Je fixe nos mains entrelacées tandis que de son autre main il prend deux verres. Il m'entoure littéralement de ses bras. Mon souffle se fait plus rapide. Deux glaces dans chaque verre. Il verse ensuite le liquide ambré. Je sens ses lèvres frôler ma nuque durant tout le processus. Je frissonne. Une fois la bouteille replacée il me lâche, prend son verre et s'éloigne de moi. Je prends le mien et en bois une grande quantité. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas un alcool qui se boit de cette façon mais cet homme va me rendre fou.

-« C'était quoi ça?»

-« Quoi ça?»

Il le fait exprès! S'il l'avait voulut il m'aurait violé contre le bar! Je le regard avec insistance. Il va jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps!? Il boit un peu de son verre avant de revenir vers moi. Bien sur je recule. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Il avance et je recule encore. Malheureusement pour moi je me retrouve pris entre lui et la bibliothèque. Il ondule son corps contre le mien. Je tourne mon regard vers la gauche et fixe un point invisible au loin. Il prend une autre gorgé de Whisky. Je tiens fermement mon verre entre nos deux torses. Il pose sa main de libre sur le bas de mon dos et m'attire à lui. Mon bas ventre frappe contre le sien. Il finit son verre avant de le poser à côté de ma tête sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Je sens sa respiration frapper mon cou. Je ferme les yeux aussitôt. Ma respiration se fait haletante lorsque je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou.

**À Suivre...**

*La villa que je décris dans ce chapitre est** LA VILLA CONTENTA DE MIAMI** qui existe réellement. Vous trouverez facilement des photos sur google.


	8. ·Chapitre VII·

**Auteur** : Lee Ha

**Genre **: OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst

**Disclamair:** Rien n'est à moi! excepter l'histoire!

**Note:** Je voudrais spécifier que c'est ma toute première fic sur Teen Wolf.

**Reviews:**

**aquadragon13: **

Haaa~ Que dire de t'as review! Tu soulèves biens des points! Bien sur je ne répondrais pas a t'es questions sinon je pourrais gâcher peut être la suite! qui sait!? J'ai chercher longtemps pour trouver une villa/maison qui me convenais bien pour l'histoire et je dois avouer qu'elle est effectivement très somptueuse! Je peux pas te dire grands choses pour la suite mais sache que plus sa avance plus cela deviens accrochant! enfin c'est mon point de vue! Merci encore!

**nexus-kun: **

J'ai tendance a ne pas être comme la plupart des gens par rapport a mon écriture. J'avoue qu'il y a beaucoup de fictions en français qui ce ressemble ce qui me déçois. J'aime autant lire qu'écrire et la je ne veux pas paraître arrogante mais il y a très peu des fictions que je lis sur Sterek car elles ne sont pas a mon gout! j'apprécie que tu t'es enfin décider a me laisser un commentaire! Pour les fautes que tu as c'est un erreur de ma part! J'ai poster le chapitre non corriger! bien sur j'ai remédier a la situation! Merci encore!

Merci a **mykomi** pour la correction! sur ce bon chapitre!

**STAY CLASSY**

**·CHAPITRE VII·**

Je sens sa respiration frapper mon cou et ferme aussitôt les yeux. La mienne se fait haletante lorsque je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma gorge. Il embrasse ma peau, remonte sur ma mâchoire mais arrête à la lisière de mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Son regard m'hypnotise. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il glisse sa main, posée plus tôt sur l'étagère, sur ma hanche. Il me maintient encore plus contre lui. Nos fronts son collés, nos regards se battent et mes mains remontent doucement. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je porte le verre de Whisky à mes lèvres. Le contact toujours bien présent. Ce qu'il peut dégager comme sensualité! Il me lâche d'une main et prend mon breuvage pour le finir lui-même. Il a toujours ce regard chaud pour ma personne. Je fonds.

Cela doit être à cause de ma soirée d'hier, du peu de sommeil que j'ai et du whisky mais en ce moment ses lèvres sont vraiment tentantes. Je ne peux quitter ses yeux bleu-ciel. Tiens. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'ils étaient aussi clairs.

-« Stiles»

Mon nom sonne presque comme un grognement lorsqu'il le prononce. Ça me fait frissonner. Pourquoi diable suis-je autant fasciné par ses lèvres? Il le remarquer Il sourit. Je baisse le regard. Il prend mon menton et le tient fermement face à lui tandis qu'il coupe l'espace entre nous. J'écarquille les yeux. Il me presse entre le meuble et son corps. Je ne sais pas ou mettre mes mains toujours entre nous. Il me trouble tellement.

Il me soulève, ce qui me tire un gémissement de surprise d'entre nos lèvres. Naturellement j'encercle ses hanches de mes jambes et glisse mes mains autour de son cou pour me retenir. Il revient happer ma bouche de nouveau mais ce coup-ci je lui réponds. Le manque de sexe, de mon côté, doit être la cause principale du pourquoi je lui réponds aussi hâtivement.

Il quitte ma bouche pour descendre de nouveau et avec envie sur ma gorge. Je la lui offre. Je passe mes mains sur sa nuque et laisse quelques soupires sortir de ma gorge. Je regarde le plafond les yeux embrumés. Il me remonte un peu contre lui ce qui me fait baisser le regard. Derek me décolle sans préavis de la bibliothèque et m'assoit sur le bar de l'autre côté.

Mon homme replonge sur mes lèvres avec ardeur. Mes jambes ne sont plus autour de lui mais il se tient toujours entre elles. Une de ses mains posée sur ma cuisse me caresse et l'autre me tient contre lui. J'attire son visage un peu plus contre le mien. Sa barbe de quelques jours picote mes paumes.

Et je réalise vraiment ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'il retire son haut. Je panique et le pousse soudainement. Je remonte mes pieds sur le meuble et crée ainsi une barrière contre lui. Je le fixe, perturbé, mais ce qui me trouble le plus, c'est le bleu clair et brillant de ses yeux. Il se rapproche un peu et je recule manquant presque de tomber du meuble.

-« Arrête, Je,…»

Il me regarde directement dans les yeux. J'en ai le souffle coupé. J'ai l'impression que depuis mon entrée ici, il se passe des choses qui m'échappent. J'ai la sensation que...comment dire, que je n'ai plus totalement le contrôle de ma personne.

Derek remet son t-shirt et me jette un dernier regard avant de me laisser seul dans le salon. J'ai attendu presque vingt minutes avant de bouger. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire. Je ne comprends pas les sensations que j'ai ressenties mais surtout je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai aimé ça.

Le soir lorsque je juge bon d'aller me coucher, je n'ai toujours pas revu Derek depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque. Je ne connais pas du toute cette propriété même s'il m'a fait un tour plus tôt. Il peut être n'importe où. Après quelques erreurs de porte je trouve finalement notre chambre. Comme je m'y attendais il n'y est pas. La lune laisse entrer une lueur apaisante dans la pièce. Les fenêtres ouvertes laisse agir le vent qui, en pénétrant dans la pièce, bouge les rideaux doucement. Je retire mes vêtements et me glisse dans le lit en boxer. Je me demande quand nos effets vont arriver car je ne compte pas porter toujours les mêmes vêtements.

Une heure plus tard toujours aucun signe de Derek ni de sommeil. Ce doit être le décalage qui affecte mon cycle. Je me relève et regarde autour de moi. Une douche! Voilà qui est une bonne idée. Je me lève et avance vers la salle de bain. Je regarde la douche puis ensuite je vois le bain au fond. Pourquoi ne pas tremper au chaud?

Je me glisse dans la chaleur de la baignoire. J'ai laissé les lumières fermées seule la lune illumine naturellement la pièce. Je repense à ce que nous avons fait sur le bar. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre de le laisser me prendre de la sorte. Il contrôlait tout et moi je le laissais faire comme si c'était normal chez moi, et ces yeux bleus... C'est étrange.

-« Il se fait tard, si tu veux t'habituer à la vie ici tu devrais aller te coucher.»

Je me retourne vers la porte et vois Derek. Il est appuyé contre le montant de cette dernière. Naturellement je m'enfonce dans la baignoire pour lui cacher mon corps. Je crois distinguer un sourire mais rien n'est sûr.

-« Oui, oui je comptais y aller après.»

-«Mmm.»

Il me laisse ensuite seul. Ai-je vraiment envie d'aller me coucher après ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt? Je ne sais pas. Tout se bouscule en ce moment. Et si nous recommençons? Si ce coup-ci je le laisse vraiment aller jusqu'au bout? Non, non Stiles. Tu ne peux pas sauter les étapes! Si? Ha putain de merde. Il me faut un verre.

Je reste, malgré son conseil, une bonne demie heure de plus dans le bain. J'en ressors lorsque l'eau est froide. Je prends un drap de bain et m'entoure la taille. Alors que je traverse la porte je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de vêtements à me mettre pour cacher mon corps. Je ne vais certainement pas dormir nu. Du moins pas avec lui dans le même lit.

Je rentre dans la chambre, Derek est déjà couché. Je cherche mon boxer mais ne le trouve pas. Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir laissé à terre...

-« Que cherches-tu? »

Je relève mon regard et vois Derek assis dans le lit à me regarder. Il est torse nu. Je devrais vraiment me mettre à la musculation.

-« Mon boxer?»

-« Je l'ai mis sur le banc, il traînait au sol.»

Je vais vers le dit banc et le trouve avec mes autres vêtements. Je regard s'il me voit vite fait et m'habille rapidement de mon sous-vêtement. Je m'approche doucement du lit. Derek n'a pas bougé. Je me couche rapidement et lui tourne dos.

-«Bonne nuit.»

Je l'entends soupirer puis se coucher lui aussi de son côté avant de me souhaiter la bonne nuit à son tour.

Lorsque je me réveille le matin suivant, je suis seul. Pas de Derek à l'horizon. Je me lève donc doucement et vais prendre mes vêtements de la veille. Dieu que j'aimerais avoir mon dressing en ce moment. Une fois à peu près prêt, je vais dans la cuisine ou je retrouve mon homme, un journal à la main et un café posé devant lui. Contrairement à New York, les matins ici sont des plus délicieux. Il fait si beau que cela devrait être interdit.

-« Bonjour.»

Il lève les yeux de sa lecture et me fait un signe de tête. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur cherchant quelques choses à me mettre sous la dent. Tandis que je sors le lait la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonne. Nous tournons nos regards vers la porte. Ce doit être nos vêtements je dépose la brique de lait sur le comptoir et avance à pas rapide vers l'entrée suivi de près par Derek qui semble septique. J'ouvre la porte et ne vois aucun bagage mais un homme. Il est assez grand et porte un complet noir laissant sa chemise rouge ouverte. Il porte des lunettes fumées ce qui m'empêche de bien le distinguer.

Derek me pousse vers l'arrière. Je le regarde avant de capituler et de m'éloigner de l'entrée. Après tout c'est sa maison à lui. Il parle le premier et avec hostilité ce que je ne comprends pas sur le moment.

-« Je ne t'ai pas invité, que fais-tu ici?»

-« Oh mais voyons mon cher Derek, depuis quand me faut-il une invitation pour venir ici? Cette villa appartient au clan tu le sais bien.»

-« Au clan oui, pas aux traîtres.»

-« Traître!? Tu divagues, tu devrais dire sauveur. Ce vieux allait tous nous emporter dans sa folie, je n'ai fait que ce que nous pensions tous. Maintenant laisse-moi entrer.»

Je regarde l'inconnu pousser Derek avant d'entrer. Il passe à côté de moi et s'arrête. Tiens, il n'est pas fichu de me voir lorsque je lui ouvre la porte mais là, alors que je suis derrière mon homme caché dans un coin du vestibule oui. Aller me chercher pourquoi ils sont tous étranges dans cette famille...

-« Tiens, tiens...qui avons-nous là?»

A peine sa phrase prononcée qu'il se fait éloigner de moi par mon cher violeur de lèvres préféré.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu adoptais de petits chiots Derek?»

-« Dégage d'ici Peter...»

-« Même si tu me le répétais des millions de fois, tu viens à l'instant de me donner une raison de rester.»

Ce Peter me fait trembler. Trembler de peur car même sous ses lunettes fumées je peux sentir son regard sur tout mon corps.

-« Tu ne le touchera pas.»

-« Oh! T'as maman ne t'as pas appris à partager? Et ce que je sens il n'est pas encore au courant de notre petit secret. »

Petit secret? Je sais que Derek a des petits secrets...c'est clair! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le secret que Peter viens de mentionner semble être plus important que tout autres choses...Ou suis-je tomber?!

**À Suivre...**


End file.
